


You're Not the Person that I Knew Back Then

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: (This is) My Legacy [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Coming Out, Drunk confessions, Forbidden Love, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Painful Love, Post-Betrayal, This is so wack it's almost an AU, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably a bad idea to go out drinking. Really was. But it's his fucking birthday and <i>nobody</i> gave a damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Why didn't you reply to me?" Roman snaps the second Dean walks into their private locker room (requested by the Samoan himself). He has his hands on his hips, hair laying loose on his shoulders. The look on his face means he's not taking any of Dean's bullshit.

Not now. Not with this.

"I wasn't aware I had to." Dean replies, throwing his bag on the ground. Roman grinds his teeth together, jaw moving back and forth.

"Answer the damn question then." Roman demands.

"Why?"

Reigns raises his eyebrows. Giving his brother the Don't Fuck With Me look. Not that Dean would ever listen... "Because he fucking betrayed the both of us, Dean. Because he said that we were never his brothers. Because he said that he didn't give a damn about us. That we were nothing but a business deal to boost his fucking career. That's why."

Rolling his eyes, Dean kicks off his shoes. "I do what I fucking want."

"Dean," Roman growls. "I am not in the mood to fuck around. Answer my fucking question before I beat it out of you." The brunette cringes at the coldness of his brother's voice, the way his body shakes with rage.

"He still cares." Dean explains. "When that guy was gonna attack me, he stopped 'im. He didn't need to. Most people wouldn't of. Would've said they thought it was part of the segment, and watched me get beat up. When I asked him to get coffee, he coulda said no. When I said I was gonna be at his gym, he told me to buy him lunch. Seth coulda told me to go away, get out of his life multiple times. But he didn't."

"He's just using you!" Roman protests. "Did he even say why he did it?"

"No, and that's the best part. He doesn't. That guy coulda had a gun, or somethin'. But Seth didn't think, he reacted." Ambrose argues. "Actions speak louder than words, ain't that what you always say?"

"Don't use my own logic against me."

Dean throws his hands up in the air. "I don't get why you're so pissed off. Shouldn't you be happy that there's still a part of him that cares?"

Roman's fingers curl into fists, each knuckle cracking as he does it. "Why the fuck do you even care about that fucking liar and what he thinks?"

"Because I'm in love with him."

Holy.

Shit.

He did not just say that out loud.

Oh god..

Roman visibly relaxes. His body goes slack, eyes widened in surprise. Mouth opening and closing, the Samoan is completely speechless.

The room is so quiet, you could hear them breath.

Dean can't believe he just said that.. he's never planned on telling anyone.. he can't believe he.. he..

"So, you're..?" Roman asks after several long minutes of silence. Dean shrugs. "Gay? Yeah. Thought you already knew."

"Nah.. I teased you guys about it but.. I never thought it'd be true." Roman shakes his head. "I'm sorry,man. About.. everything. You could've told me. I'm.. I'm not gonna judge you."

"Can we not talk about it?" Dean asks, fingers twitching nervously.

"We have to, Dean. This is important." Roman replies. "Are you gonna get with him?"

"No."

Roman looks even more confused than when he saw Ambrose with their two toned enemy at the cafe. "Then why are you..?"

The brunette shrugs. "Because one day he's gonna find somebody, and she's gonna make him happy. Then he won't have time for me anymore. Might as well soak up all the time I can get with 'im instead of wallowing in my own misery."

Roman's eyes reflect the sadness and pity in his words. "You don't know, do you?" Dean blinks, starting to get irritated.

Does it look like he knows?

"Know what, big man?"

The Samoan's face contorts, and he stays quiet for awhile. Dean is nearly at the point of giving up when Roman finally says it.

"Seth's gay..too."

Dean's heart stutters. "W-what?"

"I..I thought you knew and..you were straight or uninterested..."Roman trials off,but Dean isn't even listening.

All those months of Seth sending those signals could've been real, not just a figment of his imagination?

"So.. you're saying there's a chance?" Dean quotes, trying to stay calm on the outside when he's dying on the inside.

"Uh.. I don't know. He's your buddy."

Dean nods as he leaves, coming up with a plan for tomorrow.

Tomorrow. May 28th.


	2. You brought your worst and I'm right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this fic and chapter from It's Complicated by A Day to Remember.
> 
> The original version of this chapter was so, so much better. But it didn't save and I had to rewrite it.. and I'm very sad.
> 
> So, I'm new to Tumblr. Not quite sure how everything works other than posting shit, but I think I've got it figured out? I take requests, and I dish them out. So, please, come follow me! teamambrollins23.tumblr.com

Chapter Two:

So, Seth strides into the Smackdown arena, his skin tingling. He just _knows_ the Authority - or, at least J &J Security - have something planned for his birthday. He can feel it deep down into his bones.

He was sort of expecting his phone to blow up with "Happy birthday" texts, or someone to wake his up by jumping on top of him and yelling at him to "wake the fuck up or it won't be his birthday anymore".

(He was expecting it to be the same person, just like it had been on his first and second birthdays in the WWE.)

As the Champ, he was expecting a little more _flash_. Another way to rub it in everyone's faces that they're the Authority, and they do as they please.

(Not that Seth is particularly fond of doing such a thing. But it's his birthday and he _wants_ to do something - anything.)

But there's no flash mob, no parade, no streamers or balloons or music. No happy faces, no (mostly fake) smiles, no proud pat on the back from Trips.

There's... nothing..

Surprise party, maybe?

"Seth, I was looking for you." Kane says, approaching him. Seth smiles, raising his eyebrows. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"Creative wanted to run this weekend's match with Ambrose by you now, if you're not to busy." Kane replies slowly. Seth forces his smile to stay up, even though he swears he felt something break inside him.

"I'll be right there." Seth promises. "Just gonna drop my stuff off in my locker room."

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHEILDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

He isn't sure why he's this surprised. The Authority never really liked him all that well. They believe he's the arrogant, self absorbed brat he plays on TV. Besides, they've never given a shit about anyone besides themselves (Vince, Stephanie, Trips, and Orton).

Seth is nearly thirty. Most people stopped celebrating the day of their birth five or so years ago. It shouldn't bother him that no ones decided to throw him some stupid party.

But he's been spoiled by the two people he betrayed. Dean and Roman would butcher singing Happy Birthday, cut a cupcake into three, and take him to either a bar or a small restaurant.

Granted, Seth could probably call Dean, and ask if he wants to go out.

But it's eleven, Dean's on his way back to the hotel with Roman. Seth couldn't ask him to pick between the man he trusts and the man who beat him with a chair. Not this early in their stage of rebuilding.

It would also be a sign of weakness. His new found 'family' doesn't even know the day he was born. That would mean there's a crack. A weak spot. Something that could easily be pounced on.

(He won't admit it's because Ambrose hadn't said it either. 'Cause it's not.)

It was probably a bad idea to go out drinking. Really was. But it's his fucking birthday and _nobody_ gave a damn.

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

3:23 A.M.

Dean blinks at the clock. The numbers illuminated in the darkness. Like they're taunting him.

He had this wild plan built up. He wanted to take Seth out to dinner and a movie (as cheesy as it may sound). Then, while he was walking Seth to his hotel room door, he'd tell the man how he feels. Romantic movie cliches be damned.

The Authority possibly throwing Seth a party hadn't crossed his mind. Neither had the fact that Smackdown was that night, too.

Damn everything.

Dean decided to postpone it to tomorrow. Seth was probably too busy living it up with his new mommy and daddy, anyhow.

Whether he should text or call crossed his mind a few times. After all, he couldn't just not acknowledge that today was Rollins's day.

Text messaging had always seemed too impersonal. To him, anyways.

If he called, what would he say? Happy birthday, and hang up? Hope you threw big party with all that hard earned cash?

A new, dull rage starts to build under his skin. The same one he gets whenever he thinks about _them_ , stealing him best friend by luring him with their money and their fame. Promising to grant him any wish. Give him anything he wanted.

Normally, Dean would aim for the nearest wall. Or mirror. Whichever was closer. But this room was booked under Roman's name, and once he starts he knows he can't stop...

Long story short, he doesn't want his brother having to foot his bill of destruction.

To calm his burning insides, Dean steps outside.

Dean wonders what Seth is doing, right now.. but he's probably sleeping. Like a normal person.

It's amazing how, even when he's sleeping, Dean's mind is still thinking about Seth Rollins.

He's pathetic. He knows. This infatuation with his enemy he's had for about four years. 

Huh. Four years. He can't believe its been that long.

Dean watches the taillights of a taxi drive by. He remembers all the times he and Seth used to stumble out of a cab, drunk off their asses. Rollins would lean on him, all warm and giggly.

He considered kissing him. It would be easy. If Seth didn't kiss back, he could blame it on the alcohol. If he did, then Dean could fuck his feelings away. Then, he'd stop thinking about his stupid beautiful face twenty four/seven.

(He never did because Seth was his only friend. Dean's second rule of life is to never take advantage of a friend. Which fits well with rule number one: never fuck a friend over.)

Dean snorts, thinking about the first time Seth bleached half his hair. It was so... so perfectly him Ambrose is shocked it didn't happen sooner. He specifically remember the promo Rollins did for MarkOut.

He looked so damn _good_.

Dean planned on going out there, telling Seth to stick his stupid belt up his ass. He never cared about winning any title. He wanted to beat Seth, the championship was just a bonus.

After taking one look at Seth's.. appearance. He knew he couldn't go out there. He wouldn't be able to get any words out.

"What're you doin' out here? 'S cold."

Ambrose jumps at the sound of Seth's voice, turning around to stare at the younger man. The wind carries the strong scent of alcohol to Dean's nose.

Damn Authority, got him wasted, and made him go home alone.

"Same question." Dean says instead of answering. "Why are you out here, drunk as fuck, by yourself on your birthday? Mommy and dad-"

Seth cackles, an empty laugh that makes the brunette shiver uncomfortably. "'S not like 'hey remembered. No one did."

Dean frowns. He's stab these assholes with a fork. In the eyes. "I did. Just thought you were to busy to deal with me."

Something in the two toned man's expression flickers, "Always got'ime for you."

Sighing, Dean takes off his jacket, and puts it around the other man's shoulders. "What room are you in?" Seth looks at him like he's crazy, or has magically grown another head. Ambrose rolls his eyes, and fishes the keys out of the high flyer's ridiculously skinny jeans.

Apparently that sent some weird message, because Seth is pressing up against him and whispering in his ear, "Take me home with you."

Dean's dick twitches in his pants.

He regrets coming outside.

"That's not a good idea, Seth. You're drunk." Dean says, slowly, trying to pry Seth off of him to no avail.

"Please, Dean. I've wanted t'is for years." Seth pleads, a whine in his voice. "Take advan'age of me. _Please_."

Dean doesn't moan, but it's a near thing.

"Okay, let's go to your room. Wouldn't want to wake Roman." Dean says. He hopes Seth is intoxicated enough not to realize his plan.

It's a bit of a struggle. Trying to get Seth into his room without kissing him or allowing himself to get groped. While he'd probably enjoy it, it's in direct violation of rule number two.

Damn everything.

Dean uses Seth's key card to unlock the door, and puts Seth inside. "I have to go back to my room to get something, but I'll be back in a minute." Rollins grins. "Okay." He acquiesces and closes the door.

He's nearly sprinting back into the elevator, jamming the second floor button so he can get the fuck out of there as soon as possible.

Once he's back in the safety of his and Roman's hotel room, Dean flops down on his bed. His heart pounding a mile a minute.

He can't think. At all. His head is spinning. None of this feels real.

_Take me home with you_


End file.
